


accidentia [ soulmate!au ].

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">soulmate au;;<br/>you feel whatever pain your soulmate feels.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidentia [ soulmate!au ].

“If that’s how it works, then how are you supposed to know who they are when you first meet them?”

Yachi thinks about soulmates a lot. This is one of her constant musings; you’ve both talked it through and to be honest, you don’t know how that would work. It isn’t the most practical way to find your soulmate because there’s no real indication like those stories you read about the timers and colors.

If only it were that easy.

“What if you just slapped someone and felt a sting on your face? Then you would know it’s them!”

Yet another brilliant idea from this little blonde ray of sunshine. The excitement on her face almost makes you refrain from denying the idea, but you force a weary smile.

“Yachi, that’s not how it works.” 

The joy on her face deflates when she realizes that really wasn’t an epiphany and you feel as if you’ve stolen a balloon from a kid at Disney World and popped it right in front of them. 

“I mean, that _is_ how it works, but you can’t just go around and slap people. Besides,” you start, throwing the other a strange glance, “why would you slap them when you can just pinch their arm?”

She scratches her head and gives a sheepish smile.

“I guess that’d be better.”

The bell finally rings and students begin to fill the halls; your notebooks are neatly stacked and you turn to place them in your bag, stopping once you see your friend staring at you with immense curiosity.

“Do you want to go observe practice with me?”

You’ve listened to her stories about the volleyball team-- just imagining meeting them makes you happy.

“Let’s go.”

 **.     .     .**

Everyone has their good and bad days. Today, unfortunately, is Hinata’s bad day. He isn’t particularly fond of serving the ball-- even if this is just practice, that sick feeling settles at the bottom of his stomach. Nerves get the best of him and hands begin to get clammy; they’re not playing an actual practice round yet, but Tanaka is the only one watching him with the intensity of a thousand suns and he suddenly has the strongest urge to run to the bathroom.

Tournament or not, he’s learned that bathrooms mean bad luck. So what could be worse than just serving?

Does he hit the ball? 

Yes.

Where does he hit it?

Right into Kageyama’s face.

Oh no, no, no, _no_ \-- this is bad. So bad. 

Hinata feels his soul leave his body when he sees the volleyball make contact. He should have gone to the bathroom.

The gym goes dead silent.

Then Tsukishima snickers.

 **.     .     .**

You’re close to the gym and you can already hear the sneakers squeaking and leaving skid marks in their wake. 

“--and then this pretty girl came up to me and started talking to me about the club. It was scary at first, but--”

Her hand rests on the door and words trail off when you both hear a loud cry of pain. There’s little time to register what’s happened because before you know it, there’s this intense pain and it feels like someone’s punched you in the face. Your eyes squeeze shut and the loud, obscene curses that come out do very well to let the players inside know you’re there.

Yachi doesn’t know what makes her panic more-- the first cry of pain, the second cry of pain, or how vulgar you’re being right now. But she looks at you with such a worried expression that it seems like she’s the one who somehow hurt you. The babbling begins and you can hardly make out what’s being said, but she stops when the door opens and a tall blond with a bored visage greets you.

Before he can even get a word out, the flustered manager quickly explains the situation and you see a smirk slowly forming.

He doesn’t ask if you’re alright; he just stares at you for a little bit, scoffing as you rub your face as if that’ll do anything to help. 

“Funny.”

“Glad my pain is amusing to you.”

A dry laugh.

“You think that’s pain? Just wait until you figure out what’s going on.”

He sighs when he sees two quizzical looks; he doesn’t intend to spell this out-- in fact, this is working out too well and he’s enjoying every second. He turns and nods his head towards a furious teammate and another one who is apologizing like his life depends on it. 

“What happened? Why is Kageyama getting so mad at Hinata?”

Yachi steps inside the gym with you following close behind and the attention goes straight to you, but Hinata has yet to stop talking. And when you look carefully at the other, you notice how red his face is.

“You dumbass, who hits their teammate in the face with the volleyball?”

“I didn’t mean to--”

It clicks. 

And honestly, you don’t really know how to feel right now. What, with realizing that you’ve met your soulmate or how you’ve met him, or you know, getting hit in the face-- it’s all a little too much and you don’t know if you should be grateful that you’ve found him or just annoyed at Hinata.

“Ah, so that’s what a volleyball in the face feels like.”

Your words capture the angry setter's focus and once again, the gym fills with silence. You can see the other teammates’ reactions as they share incredulous glances; Kageyama stares at you, brows narrowed as he tries to place it all together.

Then Hinata busts out laughing.

“I helped you find them!” 

Excitement dismisses any self-control when he playfully smacks the setter’s back a little too hard and you both notice how you flinch at the pain.

Yup. Definitely your soulmate.

He can’t seem to believe it; hesitant footsteps approach and you’re almost tempted to slap him like Yachi first suggested, but logical thoughts finally come back and uncertainty tags along with it. You don’t know how introductions happen with connections like this and the unique situation doesn’t make it any better.

“You’re my--”

“--soulmate.” You finish, lips curving into a small smile despite the pain in your cheeks. “I’m your soulmate.”

Kageyama doesn’t know if he gets redder because of the volleyball or the heat that rushes to his face. Embarrassment seeps in and he forces himself to look away, turning on his heel to shoot a glare in Hinata’s direction. But the shorter player doesn’t even back away this time-- he just has a prideful grin and his hands go on his hips.

“You can’t get mad at me! If anything, you should be thanking me.”

A sharp retort almost spills from his lips, but when he hears a laugh, he realizes how much he likes it and all means of shutting Hinata up go away. And even if you’re a little annoyed at the pain, you’ll admit that you are thankful.

“Thanks for hitting him in the face.”

The grin grows wider.

“You’re welcome!”


End file.
